Nick's MLB Predictions 2013
The following is a sentence that includes a word that Scott invented: “floolwing” The floolwing are Nick’s MLB predictions. 'American League ' 'East ' 1. Tampa Bay (3) 2. Toronto (5) 3. Baltimore 4. New York 5. Boston Like my cousin, I have a small gap between first place and last place. Tampa Bay should win around 90-93 games, while Boston should be around 75. The Yankees have a poor start, but reach .500 by July, and hover around there for the rest of the season. The division’s winner is decided during the last week. R.A. Dickey slips back to being just an above average pitcher, and the Blue Jays have a very rough April and May as the new team is learning to play together. Travis Hafner is released or traded by the July 31st deadline, and Mariano Rivera announces that he will play in 2014, as he wants to play in the playoffs at least one more time. 'Central ' 1. Detroit (2) 2. Cleveland (1st out) 3. Chicago 4. Kansas City 5. Minnesota Detroit is stacked, but I predict that once again they will have a hard time beating Cleveland and Chicago, so they won’t win the 100 games that some “experts” are already giving them. I toyed with predicting Cleveland as a wild card, but decided that they are likely one year away. I know that sounds familiar, but in 2014 it is actually realistic, not just Shapiro-speak. I think the tribe will win 85 games and will be contending through mid-September. Santana will be the team’s offensive MVP, and a resurgent Masterson will be the best starting pitcher. Chisenhall will hit at least 25 home runs. I also predict that I will drink many Lake Erie Monsters in May, June, and July. Chicago will be around 80 wins, and Minnesota will suck. I’ll believe the KC hype when I see it. They’ve been crying “young talent” for a decade. 'West ' 1. Los Angeles (1) 2. Oakland (4) 3. Texas (2nd team out) 4. Seattle 5. Bongo sized gap 6. Houston Astros will win a grand total of 53 games. I don’t get how they’ve been so bad this long. The A’s had a lot of things go their way to win the division last year, one of which was the Angels’ terrible start. I don’t see that happening again this year, and Los Angeles (I still call them Anaheim) will win 98 games, while leading the division throughout the entire year. Seattle is actually a pretty good team, but won’t make any noise in a tough division. 'Playoffs ' The race for the Wild Cards will be extremely fun to watch with Toronto, Oakland, Cleveland, Texas, Baltimore, and possibly even Seattle in the heat of the race. The AL East will be the only other interesting race after September 10th or so. Wild Card Playoff § Oakland over Toronto (The Coliseum will be crazy during this game) Division Series § Los Angeles 3, Oakland 1 § Tampa Bay 3, Detroit 2 ALCS § Los Angeles 4, Tampa Bay 1 'Awards ' § MVP; Mike Trout, LF, Los Angeles § Cy Young: David Price, Tampa Bay § ROY: Dylan Bundy, SP, Baltimore § MOY: Mike Scioscia, M, Los Angeles § Free Agent Flop: Kevin Youkilis, Yankees 'Bold Prediction ' § One of the following: Miguel Cabrera, Prince Fielder, Justin Verlander will have a long stint on the DL this year. 'National League ' 'East ' 1. Washington (2) 2. Atlanta (1st out) 3. Philadelphia 4. New York 5. Miami “The Marlins will battle the Astros in a Druggies/Players/Reps-esque fight for the worst record in the MLB. The Nationals are superb, and another year of experience make them serious World Series contenders. The loss of Bourn and retirement of Jones will cost the Braves a playoff spot, in my opinion. The Phillies seem kind of average and the Metropolitans were ok but lost their best player due to free agency.” – Scott “I agree” –Nick “Not many people have treasure chests as rare as mine that got stolen, eha eha.” – Brad “I agree” - Trot 'Central ' 1. Cincinnati (3) 2. St. Louis (4) 3. Pittsburgh 4. Milwaukee 5. Chicago Cincinnati is a bit overrated, St. Louis a bit underrated. But I still think the Reds will win this division, with the Cards about 3 games behind or so. Moving Chapman to the rotation will be considered a failed experiment by early May, and so will the Brewers’ signing of Lohse. Pittsburgh will do its thing and fade late, winning 78 games this year. They will still cling onto hope in August about finally reaching .500. The Cubs will miss the Astros. Actually, all of the teams will, as the NL Central plays the entire AL West this year, and not the Astros 12 times. Their records will fall as a result. 'West ' 1. San Francisco (1) 2. Arizona (5) 3. Los Angeles (2nd out) 4. San Diego 5. Colorado The gap in my list is not representative of a gap in the standings. Los Angeles is the most overhyped team I’ve seen in the MLB in some time. Maybe since the 2007 Tigers. They’ll win, but this division is kinda like the AL West (MLB and WBB). I don’t think anyone will catch the Giants and that pitching staff, but I think that Arizona will summon their inner 2012 Oakland and Baltimore and grab a playoff spot. San Diego will be like the 2011 Indians and 2012 Propels in that they will charge out early only to taper back near .500. I think they will be the Indians’ counterpart as NL’s most improved team. The Rockies’ pitching is too terrible to make much of a move this year. '"Playoffs? you talkin about Playoffs?" ' The wild card chase should be super cool!!! The Cardinals will have the first one locked up. The other spot will be fought down to the line by Atlanta, Philadelphia, Arizona, Los Angeles, and San Diego. Wild Card Down, Show § Arizona over St. Louis (unlike recent years, St. Louis fails in the playoffs) Division Series § Arizona 3, San Francisco 2 (Upset) § Washington 3, Cincinnati 2 NLCS § Washington 4, Arizona 2 'Awards ' § MVP: Andrew McCutchen, OF, Pittsburgh § Cy Young: Clayton Kershaw, SP, Dodgers § ROY: Jedd Gyorko, 3B, San Diego § MOY: Kirk Gibson, Arizona § Free Agent Flop: Zack Greinke, SP, Dodgers – definitely. 'Bold Prediction ' § Miami will set a modern day record for least tickets sold in one season. 'World Series ' Angels 4, Nationals 1 (Not a very good W. S. Nationals inexperience shows.)